1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of circumcision, and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for reducing hemorrhaging, improving suture placement, and improving surgical outcomes during male circumcision procedures. Fixed size and adjustable size apparatus are presented with related methods of use.
2. Background of Related Art
The foreskin, or prepuce, is the retractable sheath of skin that covers the head, or glans, of a penis. The outside of the foreskin is a continuation of the skin on the shaft of the penis, while the inner foreskin includes mucous membrane, similar to the inside of the eyelid. Male circumcision is a procedure whereby the foreskin is removed, typically for health, religious, or cultural reasons.
Conventional circumcision may be performed by applying a local anesthetic to the penis, applying an appropriately-sized clamp to the foreskin, removing the foreskin using a scalpel or scissors, and suturing the wound. Alternatively, the foreskin may be clamped in a necrosing device such as a Shang Ring, whereby the foreskin is drawn over a first ring, a second ring is positioned on the foreskin outside the first ring, and the foreskin is crushed between the two rings, which in about a week results in necrosis of the foreskin. In each case, the penis must first be measured, or sized, to determine which diameter clamp to use during the procedure.
Conventional circumcision techniques may have drawbacks. In one respect, conventional devices require the practitioner to have considerable skill in order to avoid complications such as excessive hemorrhaging, infection, and/or permanent insult to the penis. In another respect, a variety of clamp sizes need to be inventoried to accommodate differently-sized penises. This may create logistical challenges, particularly in rural or remote regions where access to supply chains are limited. In another respect, necrotic techniques and clamps typically require a follow-up visit to a medical facility so that the device may be removed. The need for follow-up visits can be problematic in rural or remote areas, where lack of transportation, harsh terrain, or long distances may hinder or preclude a patient from returning to the doctor.